


Kiss Me

by Puniyo



Series: Compass [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Too many Characters to name, abuse on monologues, diabetes warning, essay on kisses, might cause cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: Yuzuru and Javier's relationship in 10 kisses.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got this crazy idea of exploring different types of kisses with our favorite skaters. Most events are made up, except for Worlds 2017 and this is non-linear, so expect naive and intimate moments rocking back and forth. 
> 
> This was also supposed to be drabbles... but it turned out to be slightly longer ^^'
> 
> Enjoy ^^

_1\. Air Kiss_

Yuzuru Hanyu is the most polite athlete in the world of figure skating or in the realm of sports that most people had ever seen and met. He bows incessantly to his coaching team, almost like a ritual in the Kiss and Cry break and he never lets his contagious smile slip in any press conference, even when facing the most annoying questions about his personal love affairs, that are, as the names indicates, personal and private. Maybe the smile changes into a focused expression, but never menacing. He shyly laughs about his mistakes and embarrassment on national TV when they compile a video of his failed quad Salchow attempts. He apologizes for not obtaining a better score and for letting his fans down when he does not achieve a higher score, even when he has won by a margin of 30 points and above.

Yuzuru Hanyu is also sensible to foreign skaters, especially when they are in Japan, and he likes to be with them and enjoy their company, on and off season. Jason Brown likes to give him a quick, greeting hug; Misha prefers a good handshake and a firm pat on his shoulders; and Johnny is special and likes to be twirled like a princess. But with Javier Férnandez, he is still taken aback and the Spaniard is not afraid to enter his private bubble. Or maybe he is the one who allows _him_ in, even when he’s only in Toronto for a few months. Javier greets with a kiss on the air, beside his cheek. Only their faces meet, but his skin is burning and he’s not used to the proximity.

He’s jealous of the air though.

_2\. Forehead Kiss_

Everyone has less productive training days and Yuzuru is not immune to the seasonal flu of flopped jumps and two feet or two buttocks landings. This virus also includes lack of balance in butterfly flying entries on spins and extra slippery ice during changes of foot. Jeff took his student’s temperature but it wasn’t fever. Tracy had checked his blood pressure – enviably normal and falling in the healthiest of the healthy rates – it was just the heart beat that was slightly rushed (he had finished three sets of crossovers, swizzles, forward inside Mohawk, backward outside Rocker, and a list of glides that proved how deep his edges were).

Brian finally prescribed a good tonic of H2O with ascorbic acid, and the reassurance that the flu only had its peak season during the months of June and July, when skaters were more vulnerable due to flashier costumes on ice-shows. Yuzuru found himself nodding and continued his practice, the next quad Lutz with half a rotation less and sprinkled with ice showers on his knees.

The Japanese skater felt a pair of hands on his shoulders massaging the tense muscles, and a pair of lips that kissed his forehead. It was a quick stamp of warmth and no one noticed. Probably _no one_.

\- ‘Javi?’

\- ‘It’s a cure for the flu.’- And the Spaniard winked at his training mate before skating away.

Yuzuru did not fail another jump during practice that day.

_3\. Kiss in the Hand_

Johnny Weir is over the rainbow with the attention the media is lavishing him with this past week. He manages, with the help of his partner in crime Stéphane Lambiel and his favorite Russian public relations associate, his own euphemism for servant, Evgeni Plushenko, to move forward with his own production of an ice show, a one session only entitled _Perdición_ (just because names always sounds better in another languages).

Yuzuru Hanyu and Javier Férnandez are on the list of guest skaters and the flock of Japanese reporters, who flew halfway the globe to be in New York for the premiere, were overwhelming. As homage to his idol, Yuzuru insisted in skating to _Romeo and Juliet_ , the program that earned him his Olympic gold and his costume was still as alluring and exquisite as before, the jewels on his left arm – the scarlet, chartreuse and dandelion rhinestones – leading the path to the virginal white lace that fluttered in the air like a skirt. Johnny, needless to say, was moved to tears.

On the encore that night, Lambiel insisted that the audience felt pity for the lonely ‘Juliet’. Javier promptly offered to the role and as the Japanese skater bowed to the standing, sweat running down his temple and neck, his shortness of breath still evident, the older man clad in his _Il barbiere di Siviglia_ white shirt and cream stripped waistcoat (a little too modern for Shakespeare but not that bad as well) ran to him, circling the rink in concentric circles, each time with a smaller diameter, until he was a few inches away from ‘Juliet’ and held the trembling hand while kneeling.

\- ‘My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.’

And Javier kissed Yuzuru’s hand, on the back of the palm, a brief contact. A knight’s kiss.

\- ‘Silly Romeo.’

_4\. Lipstick Kiss_

It’s another dance battle. Ice shows are never without those. Jeffrey Buttle and Nobunari Oda would never allow the exorbitant ticket to be wasted on just a succession of exhibition numbers, one after another like the queue of a supermarket. And Alex wanted revenge for that time he had lost to both Yuzuru and Meryl. He should have known too that fate was a tough lady to please and was not satisfied with his sacrifices so he inevitably lost, even at the music of _Smooth Criminal_ , the Michael Jackson rhythm he was familiar with. And the ice dance gods (who were in a tryst with the single ones) granted victory to the Japanese skater.

\- ‘Why can’t I win? I’m the dancer here!’ – Alex sat on the ice, pouting, and all others who were watching laughed at his childhood demeanor.

\- ‘Because, my dear brother,’ – Maia grabbed Yuzuru’s arm and held onto him as if was the awarding price and not the actual victor. – ‘No one beats Yuzuru. And you should learn a round-off. Or maybe a backflip. Maybe both.’ – She pulled the Japanese skater’s sleeve as a sign for him to lower himself a little. She wasn’t tall at all, even with the skates on. – ‘Now, for the dance lord.’- And she kissed him on the cheek, a playful smack as agreed beforehand.

Alex refused to watch, his ‘bratty’ act still activated while Shoma blushed and shyly smiled and Nobu clapped with a silly grin. Only Javier remained unchanged, but no one noticed _probably_.

At the end of show, when Yuzuru had finally come back from his long appreciation speech and shout, his training mate gave him a quick massage to soothe his aching muscles.

\- ‘Today was fun!’- Yuzuru allowed himself to indulge in the other man’s fingers pressing on the sore spots on his neck.

\- ‘Yes, especially you who received such a nice gift.’ – And ran a finger over his cheek, the vivid red lipstick mark still there.

Not that it mattered. He knew it had meant nothing. And it would fade away _soon_.

_5\. Eskimo Kiss_

\- ‘What are you doing to Pooh?’

Yuzuru let go of his battle companion and placed it on the bench next to his sports bag. He gave a last squeeze on the round face before answering Javier.

\- ‘Kiss. Pooh is restless before competition.’

\- ‘I am too. I can’t feel my legs. What was the first jumping pass again? Am I the first one to skate? Or the second? Or the third? What should I do Yuzu?’

And the Spaniard crossed his arms in front of his chest, a playful smile in his face.

\- ‘What if I forget the choreography?’

\- ‘Javi too complicated.’ Yuzuru approached his partner, both man being of the same height. He noticed how the eyes of his fellow competitor shone with anticipation and yearning.

\- ‘Only because it’s Javi.’

And be rubbed their noses together, a little rough in the beginning that it hurt but Javier held his face with both hands, restraining his lateral movements. He resumed the same gesture, this time the gentle pressing calming both skaters. Both could feel the warm breath of their own tickling their cheeks.

\- ‘Only me.’

Javier did fall on the quad toe that day. But he was on the podium with Yuzuru. Only that mattered.

_6\. Kiss of an Angel_

Yuzuru had missed the top tier of the podium since Worlds 2014. He was elated and terribly proud of Javier for having reached his dream and he was honest when he congratulated him, even with tears in his eyes, the sincerity never diluted or adulterated. Only more. Always more.

Javier knew how much it hurt his companion not be dressed in gold the previous years. He knew how excruciating it was to accept that your own skate, your effort, your dedication, your sweat, your ideals, your passion, your time, your struggle, your expectations, someone’s expectations, the country’s expectations, were not enough and that someone else was better. Figure skating is an ungrateful sport and both of them had been in the battlefield countless times.

He never doubted Yuzuru’s words, hugs, and caresses, but he also knew his tears had not passed through the emotional filter before being spilled out. These were raw and crude, and he preferred it that way. He had not been on the podium this year (the self-recrimination could came later) but now, under the dimmed lights of the arena and between the curtains that cut access to the backstage, he just wanted to indulge in Yuzuru’s hug.

No words were spoken and didn’t need to. No words could be right to reflect their hearts. Only wrong ones. The embrace was what they needed now. He placed a light kiss on his eyelid, the sweet gesture untranslatable to any language. Javier did not want to let him go.

The audience did not need him, ISU did not need him, the world did not need him. _He_ needed Yuzuru.

_7\. Earlobe Kiss_

That night Yuzuru allowed Javier to come to his hotel room without excuses or pretexts like they had done before. When they both lay down on the bed, their clothes already discarded at the door and underwear forgotten on the bathroom floor, there were no inhibition or fears. There were also no restraints or any sort of shackles, only those that bound their minds.

Javier shivered involuntarily at the sight of a naked Yuzuru whom he only stole _long_ glances at Cricket Club when he took a shower after training, or when he had forgotten his under armor at home and had no other option but wear a loose shirt. He wanted to touch him, to feel him under his own weight, to know what he liked, what tickled him, what aroused him, what made him cry, what made him beg. Javier looked at him in the eyes, the dark obsidians filled with lust, or his reflected, or both options.

\- ‘Yuzu…’

But he found that words dried in his throat. He planted kisses in his hair, his forehead, his nose, his cheek, while his hands explored the ignited, quivering body. He bit and kissed his earlobe, drawing a soft whimper from Yuzuru. Maybe he needed some shackles to control himself.

Maybe not.

_8\. Vampire_

That same night Javier entered Yuzuru for the first time, their bodies seeking each other with magnetism stronger than any described in the laws of attraction, and they were free. Free from people’s expectations, from their anxiety and social titanium facades. He thrust gently, not wanting to hurt Yuzuru but the chanting of _motto_ and the way he opened his legs to accommodate him better, to guide him to the spot that would make him cry in pleasure and plead for more, did muddle his sanity and he shot further into the tempting tightness.

Yuzuru drew his fingers into his partner’s back, his mind clouded with the fulfilling sensation in him and Javier nibbled his shoulders, his teeth sinking in, drawing blood, reciprocating the pain and the thrill.

_9\. Butterfly_

The same, same night, when both their bodies were spent, the amalgam of sweat, tears and semen on the sheets as witness of their session of sex, of love making, and exchange of unspoken promises, Yuzuru clutched Javier’s wrist, not allowing him to leave the bed yet, a gesture that startled the Spaniard who thought he had fallen asleep.

\- ‘Kiss me Javi.’

And Javier complied, their lips locked in an unhurried caress, nectarous and frail, affectionate and loving. Yuzuru took the opportunity to pull him back, their faces so close their eyelashes could meet, and he pinched his partner’s ass in a whimsical, flirtatious touch.

\- ‘Maybe only kiss not enough.’

Javier sealed their lips again and grabbed Yuzuru’s manhood. Perhaps time could give them a truce once in a while.

_10\. Kiss on the Palm_

Yuzuru stretched lazily on the sofa, his head on Javier’s lap and Effie’s in-need-of-a-trim long fur warming his bare feet. There was a Korean movie on TV dubbed in English but none of the men paid attention to the running images on the digital set. Javier’s right hand patted Yuzuru’s dark hair while his lover planted kisses on his fingers.

\- ‘You could learn a few things from Effie.’

The cat perked at her name being called but did not move from her spot.

Yuzuru did not utter a single word. He just kissed Javier’s hand, at the center of his left palm. The Spaniard connected their hands on the same spot and squeezed them. Yuzuru snuggled closer to him, as always.

A kiss on the palm – complete _trust_.


End file.
